Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
by DarkTraveller
Summary: The story based off the game.
1. Prologue

Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic  
  
Prologue  
  
A much longer time ago, in a Galaxy far, far away. It is about four thousand years before the evil Darth Maul will cut down Qui-Gon Jinn. It has been forty years since the end of the Great Sith War. Exar Kun was believed to be dead and the Republic had about twenty years of peace before the Mandalorian's started their own war with the Republic. Our story begins at the end of the Mandalorian War with Revan and Malak, two young Jedi from the Academy on Dantooine...  
  
The Bridge of the Rebublic Cruiser, Star of Ossus  
  
Revan stood on the bridge of the Cruiser as it moved through hyperspace towards the Mandalore Territory. His friend Malak was down in his personal quarters training for the main attack on the Mandalore Invasion Fleet. After a few minutes of waiting the alarms went off announcing the ship would be dropping out of lightspeed in a minute. He got on the intercom and called Malak to report to the bridge.  
  
A few seconds later Malak arrived on the bridge just in time for the ship to drop into realspace. Malak looked over at his friend "Yes Revan?" Revan turned and looked at the younger Jedi "We have just arrived in Mandalorian Space and are preparing to open fire. I want you to have the troops ready to fight in case the Mandalorians send in an invasion force. Can you handle that?" Malak chuckled "I just hope they give us a real challenge today." He said as he ran off to rally the troops. Revan turned back and sent the command through the Holonet for the Republic troops to attack.  
  
Out in Space  
  
As the Republic Fleet opened fire on the Mandalore Fleet, the main Mandalorian force was suiting up and climbing into their Basilisk War Droids to take off into the middle of the battle. However as most of the Basilisk Droids cleared their ships they were shot down by the Republic gunners. However a few made it through and began to board the huge cruisers to destroy the Fleet from within. Thirty of the Basilisk Droids landed on the Star of Ossus and began the invasion as the Republic Fleet slowly began to destroy the Mandalorian Cruisers.  
  
Outside the Hangar of the Star of Ossus  
  
Malak stood outside the hangar with one hundred of the best troops on the Star of Ossus. As they all stood there nervously, Malak unclipped his Lightsaber and activated it. He let the Force wash over him as he prepared for the Mandalores to burst through the door any second. Suddenly the door burst open in a maelstrom of laser fire from the Mandalore soldiers. As Malak deflected blast after blast from the Mandalorian's heavy rifles he saw his target, Mandalore, the leader of all the Mandalorians.  
  
He ran through the firefight and slashed downward with his lightsaber to cleave Mandalore in two, only to have the leader bring up his Vibroblade and successfully block the attack. Malak was shocked for a second before he realized the mercenary must have stolen a Cortosis weaved Vibroblade to repel lightsaber attacks. Suddenly another Mandalorian jumped in the way and Malak cleaved him in two only to find Mandalore firing his blaster rifle into Malak's face. Before Malak could react the laser shot clean through his jaw and part of his throat. He fell down and was able to heal himself enough with the Force to not die immediately, however it drained him and he lost consciousness. Mandalore reached down and took Malak's lightsaber before he headed for the bridge with his remaining three troops.  
  
On the Bridge of the Star of Ossus  
  
Revan continued to watch as the Republic fighters finished off the last of the Mandalore Cruisers. He had seen many Basilisk Cocoon Ships take off into hyperspace after the Republic Forces had destroyed the last command cruiser. As he was watching, he suddenly felt a ripple in the Force and activated both sides of his Lightstaff and spun around to find Mandalore and his last three troops standing before him. Revan felt a surge of anger when he saw Malak's lightsaber clipped to Mandalore's belt. He ran forward across the bridge and ferociously sliced two of the Mandalorians clean in half. He swung his Lightstaff up and slashed through Mandalore's blaster rifle as he prepared to fire, he then swung around and stabbed his Lightstaff out into the chest of Mandalore and his last trooper. He reached down and retrieved Mandalore's mask and put it on, he then retrieved Malak's lightsaber and ran to the intercom to find out what had happened to his friend.  
  
He got a hold of one of the Medical Droids first, "Droid, where is Malak?" he asked angrily. "Master Revan, Master Malak has been taken to the medical bay and will be in surgery for a few hours." Revan was relieved at the good news "Alert me the minute he is awake." He said as he went to the main console to assess the damage the Fleet took before they headed back for Dantooine.  
  
Malak survived the battle with the Mandalorians, but at a great cost. He lost his jaw and had to wear a mask over the lower half of his face and some of his throat. His anger grew over time, as did Revan's at what the Mandalorian's had done to them. Revan kept Mandalore's mask and wore it quite often to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. One day a few weeks later back on Dantooine, they went and found some ruins near the Jedi Academy. After they returned, they left the planet and never returned to Dantooine. It was five years before anyone heard from them again and when they returned they were dramatically changed.  
  
Well that's the prologue, R&R and the next chapter should be out soon. 


	2. Revan's Defeat

Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic  
  
Revan's Defeat  
  
Five years after Mandalorians were defeated, Revan and Malik reappeared with an unstoppable fleet. No one could understand what had happened until Revan announced himself Dark Lord of the Sith and Malik his Dark Apprentice. No one could understand how Revan and Malik could amass such a large star fleet in five years. Soon the Sith Fleet was approaching Coruscant hoping to conquer the Republic, when the Republic sent out their fleet led by a young Jedi Knight, named Bastilla Shan.  
  
In the quarters of Bastila on the Battle Cruiser, Living Force  
  
Bastila Shan sat meditating in her chambers awaiting the upcoming battle with the Sith Fleet. She thought about how difficult this mission would be. The leading Council on Dantooine had sent her along with fifteen other Jedi Knights, to bring back Revan and Malak. She knew that she had to use her special Battle Meditation power to keep the Sith from winning this battle. As she sat meditating, she suddenly felt a disturbance in the Force and knew the Sith Fleet had arrived, a moment later Lieutenant Carth Onasi called down to her saying that the Sith had just dropped into realspace. Bastila started meditating and felt herself connect to the minds of every Republic soldier, officer, and pilot in the whole fleet.  
  
In Space  
  
As soon as the Sith Transports dropped out of hyperspace, the Sith fighters went straight after the Republic Cruisers. Somehow, the Republic fighters knew every strategy before they could make it the Sith could put them in action. Bastila was using her Battle Meditation to give the Republic pilots the strategies of the Sith as they flew towards the Republic ships. Soon the deadly Sith fighters were being shot down as soon as they left their transports, and Bastila had boarded a transport with the other Jedi to capture Revan from his flagship, the Darksaber.  
  
The Darksaber  
  
Bastila and the fifteen Jedi Knights left the transport in the hangar and began to make their way to the bridge. Bastila activated both sides of her Lightstaff as all the other Jedi activated their various lightsabers. They ran through the halls of the Leviathan fighting off the Sith Troops who seemed to be around every corner. Bastila was beginning to get bored of the Sith troops when they finally reached the bridge. She dispatched the other Jedi to finished taking over the ship as she went after Revan herself.  
  
She stepped on the bridge and found Revan staring at the battle with both sides of his Lightstaff already activated. "I have been waiting for you Bastila Shan," he said without turning towards her, "it is time to see which is stronger, the light or the dark." With that he spun and she saw that he was wearing the mask of Mandalore, which stunned her for a minute before she leapt into action. She knew she would need to be extremely careful to survive this as she was fighting the Dark Lord of the Sith who was a master of the Lightstaff. She was leaping all around Revan swinging her blade in a masterful display making the yellow beams look like a spinning wall of death. Suddenly the ship began to shake as it was battered by laser fire, Revan seemed to know something was wrong and raced to a terminal, forgetting Bastila immediately. Suddenly a look of extreme anger came across his face before the terminal exploded as the ship was rocked again.  
  
Bastila and two of the Jedi escaped on the transport and returned to the Living Force. Almost as soon as they had returned, they took off again for Dantooine. Malak had seen his opening and turned upon Revan, firing on his ship. Malak usurped the title of Dark Lord of the Sith and took his fleet into the far recesses of space while Revan was presumed dead.  
  
End of Chapter 2, R&R. Also I would like to mention I did steal the name Darksaber, from the book by Kevin J. Anderson 


End file.
